


How To Date A Flug-Bug

by starrywolf101



Series: Owned By Black Hat [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blackhat Goes on a Date, Blackhat comforts Flug, Fluff and Angst, Flug has a Breakdown, Flug is Extra Adorable, M/M, nyah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Blackhat finally works up the courage to ask his scientist on their first date. They have fun, some things happen, then Blackhat gets that anime nosebleed from Flug's adorableness (not really)





	How To Date A Flug-Bug

"Demencia, can I have... a favor," Blackhat asks. Demencia looks intrigued, but milks it for all she can, "Depends, what do you have for me?" The demon glares at the lizard girl before digging through his desk drawer and pulling out a stash of chocolates. She snatches them from his hand, "Deal! What can I do for you food sir," Demencia sassed, Blackhat gave a sigh before quickly saying "What should I do on a date with Flug?"

Demencia's mouth gaped, then she fangirled to herself. "About done now?" asked a now blushing Blackhat, she took a deep breath and nodded. "Well, you could start by wearing something a bit more casual, along with picking out a location that fairly empty of people. Maybe go out for a picnic, without sandwiches, at the park!" Blackhat took it all in, he snapped his fingers and suddenly his outfit changed, instead of his usual attire, the eldritch now wore a red vest with long black pants and his normal dress shoes and top hat.

Demencia applauded, she knew her boss wouldn't get any less formal than this so it was good enough. "Next you need to actually ask his on a date," she winked. Blackhat thanked her and grabbed a vase of flower from a shelf. Now was the time to act while the doctor was on break. He practiced in the mirror for a minute and then left the office.

-

Flug was just leaving the lab to grab some lunch when he bumped into Blackhat. "S-sorry sir, I d-didn't mean to walk i-into you," the doctor rambled on, the eldritch took a deep breath before thrusting the flowers in front of Flug. "Um Flug, will you accompany me on a d-date..." The scientist was taken aback, but quickly replied with a 'yes' and tightly hugged the demon. Blackhat blushed as the fear of being rejected drained away. Flug disappeared for a minute to change, when he came back out, Flug was wearing a plaid t-shirt with jeans and sneakers. The yellow gloves were now replaced by fingerless black ones, but he still wore the bag and goggles along with the collar.

Blackhat admired Flug for a minute before teleporting to a beautiful park, Flug practically dragged Blackhat behind him as he ran over to a desolate spot by the pond. The eldritch snaps his fingers and the picnic automatically sets itself up. Flug looks into the basket to find grilled cheeses, chips, and a few water bottles were packed. He smiles at his boss for not packing sandwiches by mistake, Flug had a fear of sandwiches for some odd reason.

As they sit and eat, Flug babbles on about new invention ideas and animes he's been watching. Blackhat doesn't really focus on what he's saying, The demon is too distracted by how darn adorable the doctor is, whoever Flug geeked out like this he'd use big hand gestures. The two finished up their lunch and started walking down the sidewalk out of the park. 

They headed towards the market, it was the perfect place to hang out without Flug becoming overwhelmed by people since every one minded their own business. They split up for a brief moment to buy a couple of things. A friendly looking salesman lead Flug over to his cart where he sold invention parts such as gears and flexible sheets if metal. Flug reached out to pay the clerk when he grabbed his arm instead of the cash. 

"Looks like you are too stupid to realize you walked right into a trap! Those buyers called you a genius," the clerk chuckled, Flug squirmed to pull his arm out when the man's empty hand raced towards the doctor's head. The next thing Flug knew was that there was the ripping of the paper bag, the goggles fell right around his neck, lined up with the collar. Flug's irises shrank from the sudden light exposure and the fear of his face being seen. The doctor seemed to become disconnected from the world and didn't put up a fight anymore 

-

Blackhat roared with rage when he saw the bag get ripped from his scientist's head. He snapped and attacked the clerk with the tendrils that just grew, they instantly cut right through his weak fleshy body, once the tendrils retreated, Blackhat rushed over the Flug's side held the poor man close. His features were quite unique and beautiful, but the demon ignored them for now. He wrapped himself and Flug in a blanket of shadows and teleported back to the mansion.

Only now did Flug snap back to reality and apologized again and again, Blackhat shushed the other with a kiss and held Flug close to his body. When the scientist calmed down a bit, he looked up at Blackhat who is slightly blushing, 'Damn he's way too adorable to be evil' Blackhat thought to himself. The demon held the other's chin to get a closer look at his face, the large birthmark that covered most of Flug's face was spectacular and it just added to the nerdiness of his look anyway. Blackhat brushed his fingers through Flug's curly red hair, "I don't see why you need to hide your face, I think you look better than human models," Blackhat chirped. The doctor's face grew bright red, he tried to conceal his burning red face in Blackhat's jacket but to no avail.

Flug felt the claws of his love grab his chin again, the doctor opened his eyes to look up at Blackhat again. "I-I don't know why y-you'd think that th-there's no need to p-pity me..." Flug whimpered and Blackhat became a bit heartbroken, it must've shown on the demon's face as Flug apologized again. "heh, I guess I'll just have to prove my.... feeling, for you!" Blackhat declared.

The eldritch pecked a kiss on his scientist's forehead, his cold lips sent a shiver down Flug's spine. "So, if you refuse to believe me that you look good, then you don't have to take off the bag, but please remove it every once in awhile when you're in the house. I still like to admire those freckles!" Flug's face became a light shade of red once again, Blackhat laughed and planted a kiss on the other's lips.

Later that day, Blackhat was walking down the hall when he heard a ruckus in the lab, the demon went to investigate only to find Demencia on top of Flug and putting something in his hair. She turned around with a silly grin on her face, then Blackhat saw Flug, a cat ears headband was placed upon the scientist's head, Flug slowly stood up and dusted himself off in embarrassment. "I just wanted to put my bag on..." Flug grumbled to himself, Demencia whispered in his ear and did a strange motion with her hands. Flug rolled his eyes and sighed. He stood up straight and held his arms close to his chest, hands pointed outwards. "Nyah!" Flug softly spoke, while swiping his hands and pulling them back in.

Blackhat just froze, his face turning a shade of bright blue before toppling over. Flug gave a cry of worry and rushed over to his boss. "Bl-Blackhat! Are you ok? I-I didn't mean to do, whatever I did," Flug pleaded, Demencia was just snickering, the demon sat up and looked over at the girl, she gave him a thumbs up and he returned a scowl. Flug just looked over his boss with confusion, "You're... just too adorable with those ears Flug," Blackhat mutters. Flug beamed at how disgruntled Blackhat was with Demencia and cuddled closer to the cold skin of the demon.


End file.
